Szapka's camps
Hi! My name is Szapka. This page will contain all of my future camps, and basic rules and informations. My camps My camps are using / after Szapka's camps. * Chinese Race ** Planning; 18 objects; 0 Episode Rules Sign - UP; Resign - UP; Recommending *You can sign up as one character on the camp's list. **If you sign up, you have to send gender and personality. *If the sign ups are free, you can't sign up as - Stick figures; recolored characters; real characters; cartoon characters; You can only sign up as an object connected to the theme. *If you get too many strikes, or quit (or something else) your character will be put up for resign-ups. (RS) **If you want to take a RS character, you can't change his/her personality, gender. *You can only recommend a character, if it's connected to the theme. For example, you can't recommend an Apple to Sweets camp. **The RC character can't be against the sign up rules. Cards Cards are tokens in my camps. The outlook and the effects of the cards changes, it's varied by camps. You can get cards by - Doing good in challenges (-> Challenges) - Get one as reward (-> Votings) - Buy one for money. (-> Money) Some cards can be used during challenges. Some cards can be used during votings. Every card has a good and a bad effect. *'Golden Cards: '''Golden cards are not more useful, thean the basic ones, but you can sell them for the double amount of money, than a basic one! (-> Money; --> Shops) Challenges Every episode will have a challenge. Of course, you have to do it, or else you'll get a strike. 3 strikes make your character RS. (-> Sign - UP; Resign - UP; Recommending) '''With the first challenge the teams will be chosen.' After that, the team mates help each other to win challenges! The best team is up for Reward voting (-> Votings) (The middle is not up for anything) The loser team is UFE. (-> Votings) Some cards can be used during challenges. The object, who did the BEST in a challenge will get a prize automatically. (Card, Money) OR instead of this prize, (s)he can choose: The next challnge would be luck based.. or not? Votings *'Elimination: '''The viewers, the winner team(, and the middle team) votes. The object with the most votes will may be eliminated from the show. *'Reward voting: The viewers, the loser team(, and the middle team) votes. The object with the most votes will get a prize! Thise prize can be: - Card - Money Money Money is a bigger thing. The name of them is......... Cougle! (lol) They are seperated from the characters. You can use it in camps, but they are connected to your profile. Here is an example: Golden statue (object by Gulalalalala) had 12 Cougles. The camp ended. Gulalalalala joins my next camp as Soap. Soap has 12 Cougles right at the beginning. Shops On the shops you can buy things for Cougles. Some shops are fixed. (Connected to a camp) Some shops are temporary. (Connected to a camp) Some shops are seasonal. (Not connected to a camp) You can't make your own shop. There is no trade. Only alliances can do "trades". (-> Alliances) *'Fixed: '''These shops are always available. *'Temporary: 'These shops are temporary. They appear during challenges. If on of these shops had to be discovered, if the last person left it, it closes. *'Seasonal: '''These shops appear during celebrations. Sorry, if you don't celebrate that one. I can be Halloween, Christmas, Easter and my Birthday (which is 8th of January)! Selling: Always doable. Just say "I sell my _______" and it will be selled. You reviece less Cougles, than it worths! BUT! Shops buy things too! Maybe you can sell one of your card/item for more Cougles.... Alliances You can form alliances. In one alliance can be max. 4 objects. One object can be in 2 alliances. (Beware! Maybe you'll have to betray one to save the other!) Alliances can trade items, cards. But what is more important: Alliance members can use each other's items, cards, Cougles with the consent of the other mates. '''The creator of the alliance is the object, who asked first another object to make an alliance. If someone from the alliance (who isn't the creator) wants to ask another object, (s)he have to ask the creator first. The creator can kick out members. So... That is all, what came out of my mind for now. Thank you, if you read it! xd if you have any questions, just ask me. Stay tuned for camps! How complex are the rules? I DON'T UNDERSTAND ANY Well, some of them. I can handle it. A little. They are simple. Would you compete in my camps? Sure! :-) Not in all, but in some of them. I'll give them a try. Sorry, no. Category:Camps Category:Szapka's camps